


If We're Gonna Do This, It'll be on my Terms

by Moustache_Takeout



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Competant Gavin, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, There is shipping but it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout
Summary: "Gavin thinks this is the worst but best plan he's ever had, never mind the fact that he hadn't run this past anyone but Michael who jokingly offered him $23.46 if he managed to pull it off."Otherwise known as the idea I sent to Tumblr user therearenofriendshipsinuno on anon and then decided to write





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent to long on this and it's still terrible. If you spot any typos please tell me because it's currently 10:37 pm and I'm tired so there's probably many, I'll be lucky if this even makes sense

Gavin thinks this is the worst but best plan he's ever had, never mind the fact that he hadn't run this past anyone but Michael who jokingly offered him $23.46 if he managed to pull it off. He's about to be $23.46 richer, ignoring the fact that he has to buy 2 $17 drinks for his plan to work, but he's currently choosing to conveniently forget that. 

He's ordered two identical cocktails but is keeping one hidden behind a woman's unattended purse. Now he just has to look as distracted as possible. You see, he just got some intel that a nearby gang was trying to take down some big fish so they could take over as the main drug distributor in the city. Now the FAHC didn't venture too deep into the recreational drug market in Los Santos, but they did have a few agreements with gangs who did. So Gavin did some digital delving and found out they were planning to take a fake in for questioning. So why not do it on his terms? Get some information of his own. 

He had quickly sent a message to the gang leader pretending to be one of his informants that read "I heard the Golden Boy talking on the phone earlier in a restaurant, he's going to the Eclipse Lounge tonight. Unaccompanied. This will be a good opportunity to "talk" to him if we can manage to slip something into his drink." 

Apparently his message had payed off. He spotted a guy trying way too hard to blend into the crowd, he was even wearing fucking glow sticks on his wrists, because apparently one of the most crime riddled night clubs in Los Santos has a lot in common with Middle School discos. He was glancing over at Gavin every so often, not moving from his spot once and was quite obviously holding a small plastic bag of white powder in his hands. Man, that guy couldn't be less discreet if he tried. So Gavin went at pretending to faff about, making it obvious he was looking everywhere but his visible drink. 

The guy sauntered over and tipped the white  
powder into the drink as suspected. Gavin facing the opposite way and scrolling through Twitter, snorting once or twice at something he saw, turning back to his drink a few minutes after the guy walked away. 

He looked over to where the guy was standing before, and he was there, looking down as he talked into an earpiece. Because apparently looking at the person you're trying to kidnap to make sure they don't escape is just too damn hard if you're talking to someone. But Gavin didn't waste time in placing his hidden drink in front of him and putting the spiked one behind the bar where it couldn't be seen by patrons unless they leaned over the counter. Gavin turned back to the man, who was still looking down but finally looked up after about 10 seconds. 

Gavin quickly turned back to the bar, slowly sipping his drink as he scrolled though social media, and taking about 50 selfies making sure to get the guy who was about to kidnap him in the background, he'd delete most of them but keep a few because he found them funny. 

Before he knew it he'd finished his drink, and he put his phone away and placed his fingers on his temple, pretending to have a headache. Since he didn't know what exact drug they had used he was going to have to pretend to have very basic symptoms that could apply to any drug under the sun. Put the corner of his eye he saw the guy smile, he was doing good then. He laid his head on the bar for a few minutes before getting out his phone. He pretended to call someone on it, saying very audibly "Hey Ryan, I'm coming home I feel like shit." in his best 'I feel awful voice' as he left the building, obvious kidnapper man followed him. Gavin paused and then said "I'm sure it's nothing serious, I'll be home soon, love you." Gavin put his phone in his jeans and ran a hand through his hair. His sunglasses were on despite the night, but he had images he needed to keep up even if it meant replacing the lenses later. 

As Gavin pretended to stumble the guy began advancing on him. After walking a about 50 more metres he pretended to collapse, falling on the concrete and suppressing a wince, keeping his eyes closed and his body slack, breathing in a methodical pattern. He heard the guy jog over to him. He heard the man talk into his ear peace. "He's unconscious ma'am, there's no one on the street. You can pick us up now. We're still on the same street as the club." While they were still on the street the man took Gavin's phone, wallet, gun and sunglasses as predicted, but luckily he didn't find the sheathed knife strapped on the underside of his right arm. The items that were taken were presumably put in a backpack judging from the zipping sounds Gavin could hear. 

After a few minutes a car came, what type Gavin didn't know due to his eyes still being shut, but he'd like to think it's a black van because it sounds stereotypical and that's all the kidnapper has been so far. He's being lifted over the guys shoulder in a firemans carry. He was placed in the car and he could now tell it was a five seater. At least the kidnappers were courteous enough to lean him against the window and put his seat belt on. They'd kidnap and interrogate him but at least they don't want him to get a neck crink or hurt in a potential car crash. 

Gavin heard movement in the front of the car but also from the one who took it. The woman in the front of the car spoke "Pretty standard job but good execution Theo." the woman in charge praised the man, who now had a name attached to him. Theo only replied with a "Thank you ma'am." that was devoid of emotion as he tied Gavin's hands behind him. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, apart from when the woman said told Theo that he would only be there as muscle and that he wasn't to talk during the interrogation. He didn't hear a reply so he assumed Theo nodded. When the car stopped he was once again thrown over Theo's shoulder and carried somewhere. After a few flights of stairs he was tossed into a wooden chair. His hands were untied and retied behind his back, and then his feet were tied up, all the ropes met behind his lower back in one big knot. Gavin had his chin leaning on his chest, now he was where he wanted to be, all he had to do was wait, if he wasn't being watched he'd probably smirk. 

The woman spoke in a calm tone, "Come on Theo, I need your help getting what we need." Gavin heard two sets of footsteps going down the stairs. Gavin stayed still, listening for breathing that wasn't his own. He couldn't hear any so he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His possessions were lying on a table nearby, he made a mental note to grab them on the way out. 

For now he worked on cutting the ropes so he could leave when he needed to. He managed to grip the tip of his knife with his left hand and pull it out. He took the sheath off and began to cut. When the large knot fell apart he gripped the fraying rope ends and held tightly, so that he still looked tied up from the front, but they would fall away once he let go, he was also still holding the small knife. The room was completely silent for at least 7 minutes before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he let his head fell forward again, he didn't know how long that drug was supposed to knock him out for and it'd be safer to pretend to be out for longer than normal than it would be to wake up too quickly. 

When the two figures came into the room he heard metal being put down on the table. Hopefully those would come into play later rather than sooner, he did need to be here for a decent amount of time to get information that's worth his while. They sat against the wall far in front of him talking about personal matters that had no use to him. After staying still for 20 minutes he decided he had waited long enough and "woke up"

He lifted his head with a groan, leaning it back with his eyes still closed, he knew he had got his observers attention. He opened his eyes and pretended to look around frantically before he settled his eyes on the woman. She stood and walked over to him "Did you have sweet dreams Mr Free?" she asked sarcastically looking him in the eyes. Time to turn on his cocky persona, he let his faux panic melt off his face and he gave her an unimpressed look "Please act more like a movie villain, it's not annoying at all or anything." he retorted with a smug look on his face and voice croaky, which wasn't intentional but definitely helped him. 

"You don't exactly have the moral high ground here." she replied and the clasped her hands together "Besides, just tell me what I want and you can leave here unharmed. If you're lucky you'll even get your sunglasses back." she said with a smile. Gavin gave her an incredulous look "Hey lady, your reputation doesn't precede you. I have no idea who the fuck you are, and therefore, no idea what the fuck you want." 

She pushed his chair back, holding it at about a 40 degree angle, and Gavin would be lying if he claimed it didn't turn up even a bit of anxiety, but he focused on the fact that he could escape at any time and that he needed this information to keep his face blank. She sneered "What I want is names, locations and products of the largest drug rings in Los Santos. What you'll notice is that giving this information to me won't cause the Fakes any harm, since you don't deal in that field. What will cause the Fakes harm however is staying silent, because if you do, your crew is going to be down by one." she threatened, pulling the chair up slightly but still not letting more than two legs touch the floor. "Well what drugs are you dealing with? Recreational? Illegal medicines? Sedatives? I'm pretty sure you don't want me to outline every major heroine dealer in the city if you're looking to sell like date rape drugs or whatever." 

He could see Theo behind her nod slightly in silent agreement. The woman sighed, as if it was somehow his fault that he didn't instantly know what she wanted. "We want in on the first and last ones. Recreational drugs and sedatives, but especially sedatives." She finally levelled out his chair, and he started to talk, starting off with smaller inconsequential information. Meanwhile in his head a few things started to click into place, this gang had been trying to make alliances with torture for hire organisations, they must be trying to become a regular provider for them. 

Then Gavin's phone had started to ring from the table where it was sitting with his other possessions. Theo walked over and picked it up, handing it to the woman. She looked at the contact name "Who's Ryan, is he a fake?" she demanded. Gavin pretended to look confused "What? No, Ryan's my boyfriend. But he does know about my work, and if I don't answer he'll send someone to look for me, especially after I told him I felt sick and was coming home earlier. If you haven't noticed, I'm not home." Theo from next to the woman mumbled "He's telling the truth Ma'am." 

The phone was answered and put on his shoulder, he held it there with his ear. "Hey Ryan!" he said cheerfully, what he said before to get the phone was completely a lie, but Ryan would probably throw a fit if he knew what Gavin was doing right now. "Where the hell are you? Geoff wants to have a crew discussion but you're not here so he's bitching and it's annoying." Ryan questioned, but there was humour in his voice despite his complaints. Gavin groaned "I think I know what he wants, tell him I'm working on it right now. But this isn't something I can leave and come back to later." he got a smile from the woman for not giving away information. 

Gavin heard the phone be snatched away from Ryan and Michaels voice came through the speaker "Please tell me you're not actually doing that thing you told me about earlier, I thought you were joking!" Gavin shrugged even though he couldn't be seen by Michael "Maybe I wasn't joking, but maybe it's working perfectly. Tell Geoff he can shut up and I'll be there in half an hour." Gavin reasoned, he was sure he could get a bit more info given time, and he couldn't exactly pull this stunt more than once. Gavin heard Jack yell far away "Tell him to hurry up this is really fine." then he heard Ryan start a sentence "Fine, I'm coming, I'm going to need a ride home, once I figure out where I am I'll text you the address. Tell Michael he owes me $23.46. Love you." 

Gavin made a gesture for the woman to take the phone, which she did and then glared at him "You done having a chat? Let's get back to business." she spoke coldly. Gavin smirked, replying "Lets." Gavin let go of the rope he was holding, all of it falling to the ground, he lunged at the woman, stabbing her where her heart should be, and running out of the room before Theo could subdue him. He waited right outside the door. When Theo came running out Gavin stabbed him in the side of the neck, stepping over the fallen body to go get his belongings.

He put his sunglasses back on and got his phone, gun and wallet. He started walking to the exit, remembering how they brought him in. He had to walk several minutes after leaving the building to find a house that had an address, the house was in a good neighbourhood compared to other ones that existed in Los Santos. He texted Ryan the address. 

Ryan pulled up soon enough and Gavin hopped in the cars passenger door. Ryan pulled Gavin into his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Gavin spoke up "So what's this oh so important meeting about?" Ryan shrugged "Something about a gang trying to take out some of our allies over drug related reasons." Gavin smiled "I might just know a thing or two about that."


End file.
